1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electronic component mounting structure for mounting an electronic component including a contact terminal having elasticity for an electronic device, and an associated component to a casing. Another aspect of the present invention relates to an electronic device and a manufacturing method of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, various electronic components such as a receiver, a speaker, and a vibrator are accommodated in a casing of an electronic device such as a mobile phone. In addition, a printed circuit board is accommodated in the casing, and a contact terminal of the electronic component and the printed circuit board are electrically connected to each other.
There is an electronic component provided with a contact terminal having elasticity to obtain sufficient contact pressure with the printed circuit board (see JP-A-2003-318569, for instance). When the electronic device is assembled, the contact terminal and a conductor layer provided in the printed circuit board need to be reliably brought into contact with each other and to be accommodated in the casing.
There maybe a case where the printed circuit board stacked on the electronic component cannot endure the contact pressure with the contact terminal of the electronic component, so that sufficient contact pressure cannot be obtained. In this case, for example, by additionally stacking a thin plate for fixing which can be mounted in the casing, it is possible to reinforce the printed circuit board in the contact direction.
During an operation of mounting the electronic component, the printed circuit board, and the thin plate for fixing in the casing, it is necessary to reliably bring the contact terminal and the conductor layer into contact with each other for the mounting. Here, when the electronic component is accommodated in the casing and the printed circuit board is additionally stacked thereon, the printed circuit board rises upward due to the elasticity of the contact terminal. In this situation, the operation of maintaining a state where the contact terminal and the conductor layer are disposed at suitable positions while mounting the thin plate for fixing is difficult.
In addition, there maybe a case where the contact terminal is deformed during the mounting when the thin plate for fixing is mounted without checking the state where the contact terminal and the conductor layer are disposed at suitable positions.